smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a beautiful sunny day in the Smurf Village, and the Smurfs were busy building the stage for the Smurf Day Pageant Play. Papa Smurf was observing the whole operation. "My smurfs, that's quite a large stage, Handy," he said. "I know, Papa Smurf!" Handy answered. "Smurfette wants the biggest one ever for this year's Smurf Day Pageant Play." Hero and Wonder emerged from underneath the stage after reinforcing the supports. "We both know Smurfette will smurf a smurfy play this year," Hero said happily. Wonder smiled and shook her head in agreement. Just then, Poet showed up holding a big stack of papers. "That's right, Papa Smurf!" he said. "A big stage is needed for my epic drama, 'A Smurf For All Seasons'. My play follows the life of an average Smurf through Spring, Summer, Winter, and Fall." Hero looked at the big stack of papers and chuckled a little bit. Poet noticed him. "And what's so funny, Hero?" Poet asked, sounding annoyed. "This smurf knows Smurfette won't like how long you've smurfed her play, Poet," Hero said. "As soon as she smurfs her eyes on that, she'll ask you to smurf a shorter version." Poet snorted at the thought. "Smurfette won't ask me to smurf a shorter version." Papa Smurf noticed that Poet was starting to get mad. "Poet, calm yoursmurf down," he said calmly. Poet let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Papa Smurf!" he said sadly. "Anyway, Poet," Papa Smurf said, "a play this long could take all year to perform." Just then at the moment, Smurfette showed up with a small book in her hands. "What's that in your hand, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "It's the script for my play Wonder," Smurfette answered. "I trimmed a few pages, Poet." This caused Poet to react in shock; he dropped his pages and quickly grabbed Smurfette's copy. "A few?" Poet said, as he quickly began reading it. "Now, now, Poet!" Papa Smurf said. "As the play's producer, Smurfette must smurf the production as she sees fit." Poet felt a little disappointed. "It's not fair. I spent ages smurfing that script." "Smurfette!" Sassette shouted, as the Smurflings walked towards them carrying a box. "Look at the confetti we smurfed for the Winter snow theme." Papa Smurf chuckled. "He! He! He! Very impressive," he said happily. "Have the flowers been gathered for the Spring scene yet?" Smurfette asked. Sassette looked at a clipboard she had in her hand. "Let's see... yep, the other Smurfs should be doing that right now," she said. Smurfette soon had a concerned look on her face. "Hmm, I better check on them. When it smurfs to flowers, I know exactly what I want," she said, as she made her way into the forest. ... Out in the forest, some Smurfs were busy picking flowers and singing the La-La song. "I bet Smurfette will love these," Hefty said as he placed flowers onto the wagon. Oracle was busy playing with his rattle before he picked up some flowers and offered them to Hefty. Hefty chuckled. "Thanks, Oracle, every little bit helps." The Smurfs didn't know that in a nearby bush, Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple were waiting for them. "He! He! He! With the river behind them, those Smurfs are cornered, Scruple. They have no idea what they are in for, Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Gargamel laughed. Azrael chuckled as well. "Ha!" Scruple said, doubtful. "Don't count your Smurfs before they're snatched, Garggy." Smurfette showed up and noticed the three in the bush. "Oh dear, oh dear, I've got to do something," she said worryingly. She looked around and noticed a vine was lying at her feet. "I wonder," she whispered, as she picked up the vine and ran towards them. When she began wrapping it around their legs, she could hear Gargamel giving commands. "When I give the word, we attack!" he said. "I'm ready when you are!" Scruple answered. When Smurfette finished wrapping the vine around Azrael's tail, Gargamel gave the command to attack, and they leaped from the bush and ran towards the Smurfs. The Smurfs seen then coming and they ran for their lives. "GARGAMEL!" they shouted as they ran. Gargamel chuckled as they chased them. "This time there's no escape! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Then the vine tightened and they dropped to the ground and landed just behind Oracle. "Run, Smurfs! While we have the chance," Smurfette shouted as she grabbed him and followed the other Smurfs. Gargamel looked behind and seen the vine wrapped around his leg. "Oh! Blast that Smurfette," he shouted as he pounded his fists into the ground. "Boy, Smurfette! You smurfed our lives," Hefty said as they continued running towards the village. "This isn't the first time that girl's made us look like fools," Scruple said angrily as he untied the vine wrapped around his leg. "Bah! And to think I created her," Gargamel said. "You?" Scruple said, sounding puzzled. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Gargamel began, "for, you see..." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Dark Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles